tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volvo C303
| length = | width = | height = | ground_clearance = | front_track = | rear_track = | weight = | top_speed = | related = | designer = }} + | length = | width = | height = | ground_clearance = | front_track = | rear_track = | weight = | top_speed = | related = | designer = }} + | length = | width = | height = | ground_clearance = | front_track = | rear_track = | weight = | top_speed = | related = | designer = }} Volvo Cross Country C303, (TGB11, A.K.A "Terrängbil 11", translated as "Terrain Vehicle 11"), is the base model of a range of military vehicles produced by Volvo. The car was developed in the late 60s based on the successful L-3314 series and went into production in 1974. This version was produced both as a 4x4 and a 6x6. An 8x8 was planned but dropped. Engines were the B30 (B20 in the prototypes) from Volvo's civilian cars. The C3 series feature portal axles with locking differentials resulting in very high ground-clearance (similar to the Unimog) and outstanding performance offroad. The cars are narrow to make it possible to navigate between trees and on narrow forest roads. They were also sold to civilian customers for rescue services, electricity companies etc. and private use. In the Swedish army the vehicles are designated "Terrängbil xx" (or "Tgb" for short) where "xx" is a number defining the type of vehicle. See table below. In the 1983 Paris-Dakar rally a Volvo C303 won the class for trucks under 10 tonnes.http://www.v70xc.com/features/c303/ 8718 vehicles of the C3 series were made. Roughly 75% of these went into military service, with the remaining sold to civilian contracts. It was used by Malaysian Army c. 1970-1990, Royal Malaysian Police and civilian use like Telekom Malaysia c. 1980s. Variants *4x4 versions (C303) **Tgb 11, basic hardtop model **Tgb 1111, soft-top model, fitted with the Pvpj 1110 90 mm recoilless antitank gun. **Tgb 1112, hardtop model equipped with an array of radio and telephone equipment *6x6 versions (C304) **Tgb 13, basic hardtop model **Tgb 1313, hardtop model equipped with an array of radio and telephone equipment, much larger than the Tgb 1112 **Tgb 1314, hardtop model designed as an ambulance **Tgb 1321, hardtop model equipped with radios, usually used to choreograph artillery batteries *6x6 versions (C306) **Tgb 21, troop carrier, with room for up to 19 soldiers **Tgb 22, troop carrier (11 soldiers) and transport for RBS 70 anti-aircraft missile Data *Top speed: about *Engine: Volvo B30A petrol *Power: at 4200 rpm *Torque: at 2500 rpm *Weight: **Tgb 11: , total **Tgb 13: , total **Tgb 20: , total *Dimensions: **Tgb 11: length , width , height **Tgb 13: length , width , height **Tgb 20: length , width , height *Volume 2,982 litres *Leaf springs rear and front *Brakes: Drums on all wheels **dual, semi-redundant system, dual vacuum servo assist *Tyres: 8.90"×16" or 9.00"×16" *Fuel tank: 85 litres Operators *Swedish Army *Malaysian Army c. 1970-1990 *Royal Malaysian Police *Military of Estonia *Latvian Land Forces *Civilian use **Telekom Malaysia c. 1980s **Private owners ***A Few examples are owned in the UK by collectors of Military vehicles. See also *Pinzgauer High-Mobility All-Terrain Vehicle References External links *Detailed technical data for military series *Swedish site with Tgb11 pictures and specifications *Pictures and information about Volvo C303 C303 Category:Mid-engined vehicles Category:Military trucks of Sweden Category:Military vehicles of the Cold War period Category:Military vehicles 1970–1979 Category:Off-road vehicles